El duende de las gomitas
by Saint Lu
Summary: Kiki esta triste porque el Patriarca quiere celebrar Navidad con todos sus santos ,pero los rencores del pasado pesan demasiado.¿Podrá el duende de las gomitas de azucar llevar alegria a los santos dorados?. Regalo de navidad para "RIAADVD y Melgothic de Cancer". Foro Saint Seiya: pasado, presente y futuro.


_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen a mi si no a Masami Kurumada, esto es sin ningún fin de lucro.**_

_**Dedicado para RIAADVD, Melgothic de Cáncer y todo el precioso foro de Saint Seiya pasado, presente y futuro.**_

_**Capitulo único: El duende de las gomitas**_

Esto había comenzado como una pequeña aflicción. Aquella tarde que entró sin avisar a una reunión de Shion y su maestro, Kiki no pudo sentirse triste al escuchar como el Patriarca por mas esfuerzos que realizaba, no podía reunir a todos sus hijos de la orden como una gran familia, incluso en fechas como esas , excusándose ante él con la razón mas tonta que encontraban para evitarse los unos con los otros. Y así, el antiguo lemuriano se lamentaba cada vez más y hundía su corazón en melancolía al recordar memorias de navidad todos juntos.

Y si, es que aunque la Navidad no fuera una festividad que debiese celebrarse para sus creencias, cuando Shion cuidaba de sus pequeños caballeritos, la ponía de excusa para contar historias maravillosas de la nieve, el significado de la navidad y cuentos sobre dulces, contagiando a los niños de un espíritu maravilloso de perdón y calidez y tomando aquella celebración como propia, pero al cabo de los años y de las batallas, cada uno había optado por olvidarlo.

Ya habían pasado algunos meses desde que la Guerra del Hades había acabado y aunque lentamente se reanudaban amistades y se limaban diferencias, ninguno quería reunirse a celebrar aquella época llamada Navidad como el Patriarca proponía en el salón Patriarcal.

Y esa razón era la que lo había mantenido sentado en las escalinatas de Aries al pequeño Kiki, pensando con sus manitas en sus oídos mientras se balanceaba con sus rodillas, alguna forma de reunir a los caballeros de la orden.

Cada vez que lo recordaba no podía evitar sentirse triste.

También meditaba lo afortunado que era, él tenía a Aldebarán, a su maestro y al Patriarca para celebrar la Navidad, incluso a los chicos de bronce y a otros dorados que poco a poco le conocían, pero aun así se sentía triste por los demás, quizá tanto como el Patriarca y sobretodo porque_...hacia falta un día para la Navidad._

Fue entonces que su cabecita macabra se iluminó. Ya estaba harto de esas caras de desolación en cada uno de los santos de cada casa y esta navidad sabia que tenia que ser diferente.

En aquel momento recordó, siempre que se sentía triste por alguna u otra razón, su maestro Mu se sentaba a su lado, le daba unas palmaditas hasta que sus lágrimas se terminaban y sacaba de su bolsillo izquierdo una bolsita con gomitas de colores salpicadas de azúcar. Era extraordinario, pero cuando metía una a su boca, estas mágicamente dibujaban una sonrisa y calmaban su corazón.

Entonces especuló_: las gomitas serian la solución de esta Navidad._

Se levanto como chapulín de las escalinatas dejando volar su bufanda y se adentro en los privados de Aries hasta la cocina. De inmediato, buscó en la alacena el jarrón donde sabía Mu escondía las gomitas, tomó todo el recipiente y se adentro en su recámara, justo hasta el escritorio donde tenía algunos papelitos de colores y listones que le había regalado Saory para sus tareas escritas que le dejaba Shion.

Cortó con sumo cuidado los papelitos , algunos listones y acto seguido, colocó algunas gomitas del jarrón en los mismos ,envolviéndolos con un bello listón, para después colocarle una nota a cada uno de acuerdo a "sus descripciones".

La noche le atrapó en su ardua tarea y así continuo hasta que terminó todos los paquetitos, para después esconderlos debajo de su cama hasta que fuera media noche y pudiera irlos a repartirlos. Era la primera vez que agradecía que Mu se hubiera entretenido con el rejuvenecido Dohko y Shion, había tenido el tiempo suficiente para terminar todos los regalitos antes de que él regresara.

Pronto Kiki escuchó llegar a Mu al Templo y al asomarse tras la puerta de su dormitorio, lo vio suspirar cansado mientras se quitaba su chamarra, así que sabia que era cuestión de segundos para que se fuera directo a su privado no sin antes averiguar como estaba él, así que el pequeño Kiki se hizo el dormido en su cama. Mu fue hasta la habitación del pequeño y lo vio roncar plácidamente, así que sin mas se metió en su habitación y enseguida, Kiki se levanto para fugarse con los paquetitos que había hecho durante toda la tarde y repartirlos a cada uno de los Templos en medio de la inclemente brisa fría.

Con el paso de las horas, el pequeño Kiki terminó la repartición de regalitos y regresó exhausto a dormir las horas que faltaban para el amanecer sin dejar atrás esa sonrisa llena de satisfacción, pues la misión seria un éxito.

A la mañana siguiente**,** Tauro se levantó de su cama con cierta molestia en su cuello mientras escuchaba como la nueva doncella que le habían asignado, comenzaba a remover trastos en la cocina y cuando se levantó a acomodar la cama, vio caer un paquetito de color debajo de su almohada con una nota. Curioso, lo elevó con cuidado y lo leyó:

—"_Tauro, busca a quien amas y jamás te detengas en decirle cuanto le quieres. Seguro ella amara tu alegría y caballerosidad aunque te digas cachetón. Feliz Navidad."_

Sorprendido por tales notas, el torito se asusto más cuando una voz se asomó desde la puerta:

— Aldebarán, ¿ya estas despierto?—aun más sorprendido, una pequeña pelirroja que respondía al nombre de Europa,le atendía gustosa.

Aquella no era otra que la doncella que le había regalado una flor violeta antes de su muerte en el Hades y de la cual el sentía un sentimiento secreto.

—Si... gracias linda—exclamaba apenado el torito mientras pensaba en quien podía haberle escrito tal nota.

Mientras atento en Géminis, Saga aun se removía en la cama medio dormido cuando la puerta se abrió estrepitosamente haciéndole caer de la cama. Enseguida, Kanon se acerco a él y le empezó a remover con insistencia entre las sabanas.

— ¡Saga!, dime que has recibido uno igual—exclamaba perturbado el ex marino mientras el mayor se tallaba los ojos sin entender pues aun estaba adormilado. Y cuando las imágenes se volvieron claras para el peli-azul, observo una pequeña bolsita de colores con una nota en manos del menor.

—Déjame ver...—musito en un suspiro el mayor aun envuelto en sabanas en el suelo. — ¿dónde lo encontraste?

—En mi almohada, se parece mucho a...al de años atrás, —exclamo el otro mientras revisaba la cama de Saga. —pero la nota que el acompaña no esta completa.

— ¡Mira tu también has recibido uno!—grito emocionado Kanon.

Curioso, Saga observo que su nota también estaba incompleta, así que sugirió al otro—Préstame la mitad de tu anotación y únela a la mía.

Al hacerlo, ambos pudieron divisar una leyenda:

—"_Géminis y Géminis dos, que el orgullo no les gane, ambos son el complemento del otro. Si uno cocina bien (Saga), el otro no tanto, si uno es bueno para contar chistes (Kanon), el otro no, pero los dos son especiales .Feliz navidad."_

Aquella nota creó una mueca de confusión en ambos hermanos.

Mientras tanto, en el cuarto Templo, el guardián se despertaba al ritmo de su despertador con el tono de rock mas pesado que había, cosa que para cualquier mortal común hubiera molestado más de la cuenta, pero para él era normal. Sin ánimos de levantarse, giró su cabeza en la almohada y sintió al instante una molestia en su ojo izquierdo. Fastidiado, tomó en sus manos aquello que había irrumpido en su sueño y diviso una bolsita con una nota en su almohada. Suspiró molesto y leyó:

—"_Cáncer, la maldad nunca es buena, pero en ti, ya no hay pizca de alguna. Nos alegra ya no tenerte terror y sobretodo... tus lasañas que le regalas al Patriarca. Feliz Navidad"_

En otra parte del Santuario, con un enorme edredón de peluche con estampado de un león, el santo de Leo se movió hacia la parte izquierda de la almohada y hasta su olfato llegó un olor dulce y azucarado. Poco a poco, el santo de Leo parpadeó y descubrió una bolsita justo enfrente de sus ojos. Sonrió ligeramente, seguramente Marín le había dejado un detalle más,pensó, pero sus ojos se abrieron incrédulo al leer la nota que le acompañaba:

—"_Leo, nunca abandones a quienes te aman, ellos te necesitan. Marín y Aioros quieren escucharte, eres buen consejero y además... cantante de baño. Feliz navidad."_

Sin duda Marín no escribiría eso, al menos no se burlaría así de su manera de cantar en el baño, si no era tan malo, así que averiguaría quien le había jugado tal broma.

Y en otra parte del Santuario, el santo de Virgo se levantó sin mucho problema al sentir la calidez de sol a través de sus cortinas de bambú, y con el apetito ya al borde, notó un pequeño bolsillo en su cabecera. El santo de ojos azulados, alzó su mirada tratando de recordar una anécdota similar de años atrás e imprudente, abrió la nota que le acompañaba:

—"_Virgo, la vida es eso, un constante aprendizaje y un nuevo comienzo. Tu sabiduría es algo grande para compartir, no te lo reserves... aunque aun no me respondas como nacen los bebes. Feliz navidad"_

Mientras tanto, en séptimo Templo el antiguo maestro desde el amanecer se había puesto de pie y puesto a entrenar, sin embargo, desfachatado no había tendido su cama, así que no notó el regalo tras su almohada hasta que al buscar sus vendas para las manos , removió las cobijas y encontró tal presente.

—"_Libra, cada segundo de la vida, se vuelve una oportunidad mas, aunque no abuses...trabaja mucho Shiryu y dice que no puede salir con Shunrei ,pero eso es porque eres un excelente maestro. Feliz navidad" _

Por su parte, Escorpio recién volvía a su Templo, pero no piensen mal, el santo del octavo Templo regresaba de la casa de su amigo Acuario tras una noche de películas y cervezas, cuando al entrar a su cuarto para bañarse, encontró sobre su cama un a bolsita. Alegre por el regalo, se acerco y tomó el paquete, para después sonreír al ver gomitas en su interior.

Y mientras devoraba una, leyó:

—"_Escorpio, esa maravillosa sonrisa es digna para compartirla, sigue contágiala a los demás, sobretodo a tus amigos, pero... no te aproveches de la inocencia de los demás. Feliz navidad."_

En otra parte del Santuario, Sagitario recién despertaba del sillón pues al estar toda la noche leyendo algunos textos antiguos, se había quedado dormido en tal lugar. Con dificultad y un gran bostezo, se alzó del sillón y escuchó que algo cayó a la par. Indagador, busco bajo el sillón y encontró una bolsita multicolor. Nostálgico, sonrió y miró la nota en su interior.

—"_Sagitario, el miedo a lo desconocido es el único muro a lo maravilloso. Aioria nos cuenta sobre tus problemas con los electrodomésticos pero aun así, creo que eres fantástico. Feliz Navidad."_

Por su parte, el caballero del décimo Templo se levantaba con desanimo al sentir el frio aire que llegaba desde su mal cerrada ventana. Y al pretender ir a cerrarla para continuar su cita con Morfeo, sintió una "cosa extraña" a lado de su almohada. Ávido, busco _la cosa_ y su sorpresa no fue mayor al reconocer una bolsa de colores con una nota pegada.

—"_Capricornio, la culpabilidad es de los peores verdugos de uno mismo, no te castigues más que queremos conocer al mejor espadachín del mundo. Feliz navidad"_

Mientras tanto, en otra parte del Santuario, el santo de los hielos se removió de las sabanas con prisa y corrió enseguida al sanitario y cuando regreso del mismo, vio en su pequeña mesita de noche, justo a lado de sus lentes y libro, una bolsita de colores. Frunció las cejas tratando de recordar si la noche anterior esa bolsita se encontraba ahí, sin embargo no prestó mucha atención y leyó la nota que le acompañaba.

—"_Acuario, la soledad es la mas mala compañera del mundo, así que pensaba...¿y si te regalo mi pez para que te haga compañía no lo congelarías y lo cuidarías?.Feliz navidad."_

Piscis por su parte, se removió con cierta pereza de la cama, envolviéndose sobre el edredón como una bolita de nieve, mas al hacerlo, sintio una pequeña cosa que picaba a la altura de su nuca. Ansioso, abrió los ojos y reviso el edredón, no fuera a ser un animalejo de esos que picaban o una mala broma de Cáncer, y se sorprendió al encontrar una bolsita de color, cosa que le acuso aflicción pues le recordaba una memoria de años atrás.

—"_Piscis, aunque antes eras malo, tu corazón mostró lo realmente bello en esta era, como tus rosas, aunque a veces le saquen salpullido al Patriarca, es alérgico a ellas pero aun así las disfruta mucho .Feliz navidad"._

Por su parte, Kiki ya se había recién levantado de su cama pues él ya sabia que era tarde, mas al ver a su maestro buscando en la cocina con ansia, supuso de inmediato que investigaba el jarrón de las gomitas. Quiso escapar al interrogatorio que seguramente le tocaría regresando de puntitas a la cama, pero su maestro giró a la par y lo descubrió, llamándole.

—Kiki, ya te has levantado.

El pequeño cerró sus ojos con terror y tras un suspiro largo, giro hacia su maestro con los ojos más encantadores llenos de una maléfica inocencia—Si ,dígame maestro.

—Kiki, ¿sabes donde esta el jarro azul que estaba aquí?—el menor negó de inmediato mientras se rascaba la cabeza—No me digas que...—Mu lo miro inquisidoramente mientras cruzaba los brazos. _Mala, muy mala señal de problemas y castigos_.

—Kiki, ¿te has comido todas las gomitas?

El menor comenzó a reír de manera nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se encendían_—Maestro..._

—Kiki esto es imperdonable—murmuro con cierta decepción el de cabellos violetas mientras le daba la espalda al niño—no quiero saber más, estas castigado. Quiero que te quedes en tu cuarto todo el día y reflexiones sobre tus acciones.

— ¡Pero es Navidad!—grito sorprendido el pelirrojo con cierta nostalgia en su garganta. — ¡Y cenaríamos con el Patriarca, usted lo prometió!

—Eso lo hubieras pensado antes, le cancelare al maestro y le explicare él porque—explico el lemuriano mientras tomaba sus herramientas para las armaduras— Iré en la tarde a informarle.

Decepcionado, Kiki no objeto más y corrió hacia su habitación. _Su misión no podría ser concretada._

Las horas comenzaban a correr y el Patriarca por su parte, comenzaba a organizar a las doncellas para que se hiciera un gran festín en el Gran Salón pues el no perdía la esperanza a que sus hijos accedieran a la invitación que les había hecho de celebrar la navidad a su lado y aunque su diosa había decidido celebrar con los chicos de bronce en Tokio, no titubeaba en que sus hijos de oro pronto arribarían con él.

La tarde comenzó a ceder, los tonos anaranjados del cielo se combinaron con los oscuros de los fríos y poco a poco las estrellas iluminaron el lugar como si fueran cientos de cascabeles. La decoración del Gran Salón era por mucho excelsa ,moños dorados con esferas rojas por doquier, y los platillos que aromatizaban el ambiente eran de lo mas exquisito, sin embargo, las sillas vacías aun era algo difícil de asimilar para el lemuriano mayor.

Mientras tanto, en el primer Templo, Mu tras trabajar toda la tarde en la reparación de algunas armaduras de plata, se había sentado en el comedor y apoyando su cabeza con sus manos , se puso a pensar en si había sido demasiado duro con el pequeño lemuriano .Kiki nunca desobedecía a menos que tuviera una razón muy fuerte, así que tal vez debía dejarlo salir y preguntarle el porque de sus actos, total, era Navidad, así que sin dudarlo, decidió hacerlo.

Con seguridad, se allego a la puerta y toco levemente, pero al no recibir respuesta, se adentro incauto al ver un bulto en la cama del pequeño lemuriano.

—Kiki...—le llamo mientras se sentaba en la cama.—Kiki, hablemos pequeño.

Mu comenzó a remover al bulto sobre la cama esperando a que el jovencito le respondiera, sin embargo , este parecía no tener vida.

—Kiki se que estas molesto pero yo debería estarlo mas, lo que hiciste no fue correcto—espetó impasible el lemuriano, mas al volver a tocar la cama, su sorpresa no fue mayor.

Kiki no estaba ahí, si no un montón de almohadas bien acomodadas. Incrédulo, Mu se levantó de la cama y salió a toda prisa al único lugar certero donde se encontraría el pequeño pelirrojo: El Gran Salón Papal.

Ya había esperado mas de la cuenta, las velas en el comedor iban a la mitad y poco a poco su tristeza se acumulaba más, fue entonces que el mayor de los santos, le sugirió a una doncella:

—_No vendrán, levanten todo._

Entonces sucedió, las puertas del centro Papal se abrieron estrepitosamente anunciando la presencia del pequeño Kiki que mantenía una enorme sonrisa mientras brincaba allegándose a Shion.

— ¡Patriarca no guarde nada, ya viene sus caballeros a celebrar la Navidad!—grito Kiki mientras el de cabellos verdes se alzaba del comedor esbozando una ilusionada sonrisa.

Fue entonces que, uno a uno, los santos dorados fueron arribaron al salón Patriarcal ante la sorpresa del mayor de todos y la sonrisa animada del pequeño pelirrojo.

— _¡Bienvenidos hijos, Feliz Navidad a todos!_

Un silencio incomodo se hizo en el lugar mientras todos se detenían en la entrada del portón.

— ¿Navidad, cuál navidad?—pregunto Milo con un rostro molesto al igual que los demás santos. _—Maestro queremos explicaciones_.

El lemuriano negó sin entender mientras todos murmuraban molestos. Esta vez, fue Cáncer quien tomó la palabra:

—Si Maestro, queremos saber quien fue _"el graciosito de las gomitas y las notas"._

—Es que no entiendo, ¿qué no estaban aquí para celebrar la navidad como antes?—pregunto el lemuriano con un dejo de tristeza mientras Kiki se escondía tras el Patriarca.

—La verdad...—negó con la cabeza Leo—Solamente queremos saber quien envió las notas —explico.

— Cada uno recibimos una bolsita con gomitas y una nota, así como lo hacia usted maestro cuando éramos unos niños y la mayoría sospechamos que fue...—suspiro intranquilo con la mirada cómplice de los demás_— ¡usted, usted las envió disfrazado del duende de las gomitas como cuando éramos unos niños!_

Al instante, todos comenzaron a reclamarse y gritarse unos a los otros sobre las acusaciones.

— ¡Yo no soy cachetón!—espeto Aldebarán.

— ¡Ni yo canto feo!

— ¡Ni yo bufón!—añadió Milo.

Harto y con un nudo en la garganta por tales señalamiento al Patriarca, Kiki no pudo mas.

— ¡No!—grito Kiki ante la sorpresa de todos, cuestión que hizo callar a todos mientras el pequeño se subía a una silla del comedor y dejaba caer poco a poco sus lágrimas traviesas.

— ¡Yo fui quien las envió!

El silencio se hizo en todo el lugar y Mu, quien apenas cruzaba el portón del Gran Salón Papal, se quedo desconcertado ante las palabras de su alumno:

—_Perdónenme, perdónenme todos...—_miro a su maestro con lágrimas—_perdóneme maestro, pero creí que les gustaría la sorpresa bajo su almohada y así se reunirían todos esta noche, porque ustedes no saben cuanta tristeza le provocan al Patriarca con sus excusas._

El Patriarca miró conmovido a Kiki mientras este sacaba dos últimas bolsitas de sus ropas y una se la entregaba a Shion—_Mi maestro me ha enseñado que lo mejor para combatir las tristezas son las bolsitas de gomitas, así que les di una a cada uno para que sanaran las suyas, y una también a usted, Patriarca, porque en estas fechas no, no deben existir las tristezas._

Todos se miraron desconcertados mientras reflexionaban sobre lo dicho por el muchacho.

— _¿Por qué no pueden unirse todos, porque no pueden olvidar sus rencores, porque no ver la alegría, escarmentar en la experiencia, pero nunca, nunca mas usar la violencia, porqué no simplemente comenzar con un... feliz navidad?_

Tras un silencio y varias miradas culpables, un suspiro llamo la atención.

—Tienes razón, Kiki—murmuro con una hermosa sonrisa Aldebarán mientras tomaba asiento en una silla, invitando a los demás a seguirlo —Feliz navidad, hermanos.

—Si, pequeño Kiki—añadió con una sonrisa contagiosa Milo mientras se allegaba a Aldebarán— ¡Feliz navidad a todos!

Un poco indeciso, otro castaño avanzo— ¡Feliz navidad!—esbozo Dohko sentándose a lado de su amigo Shion y acto seguido, Cáncer y Afrodite se posicionaron en las sillas vacías de a lado.

—¡Feliz navidad!

—Feliz navidad hermano...—agrego con una sonrisa Aioros mientras tomaba del hombro a Leo. —Feliz navidad Aioros.

— ¡Feliz navidad!—se escucharon por doquier en aquel Gran salón y mientras los santos dorados se acomodaban en los asientos vacios y comenzaban a departir ante la sonrisa emocionada del Patriarca, el pequeño lemuriano se acerco con una enorme sonrisa a su maestro y le mostró una ultima bolsita de colores.

— ¿Para mi?—pregunto Mu mientras el menor le asentía. Lentamente ,el de cabellos violetas abrió la nota:

—"_Aries, nunca te olvides que, para mi...eres el mejor maestro del mundo y aunque se te quemen los panecillos con miel, a mi siempre me encantaran .Feliz navidad, maestro"_

Y tras leerlo, el lemuriano se agacho a la altura del pequeño lemuriano y lo abrazo dibujando una gran sonrisa.

— ¡Feliz navidad Kiki!

Tras ello, ambos lemurianos se acomodaron en uno de los asientos vacios de lugar y fue entonces que Kiki pregunto mientras todos los demás santos comían y bebían de los platos del lugar:

—Patriarca, ¿qué quiso decir Aioria con el duende de las gomitas?

—Pues te contare, hace muchos años cuando todos los santos que vez hoy eran unos niños,—miro alrededor de la mesa recordando años atrás— cada navidad "un duendecillo" les regalaba una bolsita repleta de gomitas de azúcar, para que cada que estuvieran tristes cualquier día del año, comieran una de ellas, pero como vez... —exclamo cómplice el de cabellos verdes mientras el guiñaba el ojo—ese duende ha envejecido y te da las gracias por haber cumplido su tarea esta navidad. Así que... _¡Feliz navidad Kiki!_

_**Continuara..**_

_**Lindos lectorcitos, me inspire en dos canciones para este fic que no se que tal quedo pero esta recién salido del horno, una es la de Send me on a way y otra muy navideña de Michael Buble que se llama White Christmas. **_

_**Mis queridos lectores Melgothic y RIAADVD, en verdad que les aprecio demasiado gracias ,gracias por ser cómplices en mis aventuras Saint seiyeras ,es un honor ir acompañada de ustedes, poder llamarles amigos y haberles encontrado en este camino, mil bendiciones para ustedes!**_

_**Y en general, los demás lectorcitos que me han acompañado este año que se han colado en este fic ,les deseo la mas maravillosa de todas las navidades y ojala el duende de las gomitas les traiga muchas para que nunca, nunca estén tristes!**_

_**¡Feliz navidad les deseamos Kiki y Saint Lu!**_


End file.
